Question de point de vue
by Kemael
Summary: C'est toujours une déchirure de perdre un proche, surtout lorsque Angeal en rajoute une couche.


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Et dans la foulée, voici un second OS pour ce week end ! Un OS ... bien particulier, en espérant que vous aimeriez.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^

_**Résumé :** _C'est toujours une déchirure de perdre un proche, surtout lorsque Angeal en rajoute une couche.

_**Rating** _: K

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Cloud - Et plein d'autres

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix. L'expression ''oh my mog'' vient de Nyny ^^

* * *

_**Question de point de vue**_

Reno était mort.

Son corps sans vie reposait immobile sur le drap blanc du lit et à ses côtés, Zack ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux brillants de larmes de celui qui avait été son ami. Son ami depuis plusieurs longues années. Son ami de qui il avait toujours été si proche et qui, malgré son caractère légèrement sauvage, avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive à ses histoires ou ses déboires. Son ami, en un mot.

Les meilleurs partaient toujours en premier, prétendait l'expression. Et même si le brun n'aurait voulu perdre aucun autre de ses proches pour défier le décès du rouquin, il se sentait pourtant excessivement peiné au point de n'avoir pas bougé de sa position depuis près d'une heure. Dans son dos, son amant dansait d'ailleurs d'un pied sur l'autre sans trop savoir que faire, ou plutôt sans trop savoir comment détourner l'attention du SOLDAT, et il commençait à se sentir réellement mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais perdu qui que ce fût parmi les gens qu'il aimait - son père était mort lorsqu'il était encore jeune - mais il ne s'était toutefois pas enfermé dans un tel abattement à ce moment-là. Chacun réagissait à sa manière face à l'adversité après tout, et il ne jugeait donc absolument pas Zack. Et ce même s'il était plus que temps de bouger et d'enlever le corps.

« Zack, on devrait y aller je pense. Reno n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois dans un tel état. »

Un reniflement lourd lui répondit, et des yeux rougis se levèrent en direction de Cloud dans un regard vaguement interrogatif. Les derniers événements lui avaient quelque peu déconnecté le cerveau, et il se sentait réellement soulagé que le blond fût à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Ou plutôt s'en sentirait-il soulagé lorsqu'il serait pleinement en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Pour l'heure, la nouvelle du choc était encore trop grande pour ça … .

Il fallait dire que la mort du rouquin était tragique. Imprévisible. Stupide … . Une mauvaise chute … une simple mauvaise chute avait réussi à tuer Reno. Ce dernier avait pourtant toujours été du genre résistant à tout, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était mal retombé et s'était brisé les cervicales. Même la mako ne pouvait rien contre ça, les plus grands scientifiques de la Shinra ne ramenaient pas les morts à la vie. Pas encore.

« Il … il faut s'occuper de lui. On peut pas le laisser comme ça. »

La voix était traînante et mouillée tandis que Zack se releva enfin, avec des mouvements rendus légèrement gauches par cette immobilité prolongée, et son amant l'accueillit aussitôt dans ses bras. Dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ses bras se resserrant fermement dans son dos pendant que ses doigts traçaient de petits cercles sur sa peau afin de le calmer. Les yeux tirés du brun indiquait que ses larmes et sa fatigue lui avait sûrement collé une bonne migraine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Tu devrais aller te coucher quelques minutes, ça te ferait du bien.

- Non … je veux le faire. J'peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

Il devait se ressaisir. Pour lui. Pour Reno.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se décoller enfin de Cloud, après l'avoir remercié de sa présence par un chaste baisé délicatement posé sur ses lèvres, que la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit dans un fracas, le pan de bois tremblant littéralement sur ses gonds sous la violence du choc. Sur le seuil, Angeal avait vraiment l'air furieux, et l'état de son protégé le laissa de marbre tandis qu'il s'avança dans la pièce. Le laissa extérieurement de marbre en tout cas, difficile de dire pour le reste … .

« Zack, je peux savoir ce que _ça_ faisait dans ma chambre ?!

- C'est pas un _''ça'' _comme tu dis, c'est Rude ! Alors tu pourrais au moins te montrer gentil avec lui aujourd'hui ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile pour lui de perdre son amant de cette manière ?!

- Zack, ce ne sont que des … .

- Ce sont des êtres vivants comme toi et moi ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi froid à leur égard ?! Ils comptent autant à mes yeux que toi ou Cloud … oh my mog, et si c'était toi ou Cloud qui étiez tombés et morts ?! »

De nouvelles larmes venaient de faire leur apparition aux coins des yeux du brun à cette pensée, et le blond se colla aussitôt dans son dos pour venir l'enlacer d'une manière qu'il espérait aussi rassurante que possible.

« Il y a des fois où tu me désespères, Zack … . Si je tenais le con qui a eu l'idée de t'offrir une portée de rats, je lui ferais regretter cet élan de génie ! Et … mais attend là ! Son … amant ? Tu veux dire que tu as casé tes bestioles par couple ?!

- Ben … oui ? »

La bouille toute peinée de Zack était juste hilarante en face de l'expression dépitée d'Angeal, et Cloud dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, nichant son visage dans l'abondante chevelure sombre de son amant le temps de se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas le moment de rire. Même s'il sentait tout de même qu'il n'en n'était pas loin … .

« Et tu dis qu'il y a un rat qui porte mon nom ?

- Ben oui. »

Nouveau tressaillement de la part de Cloud, et celui-ci ne put davantage retenir un hoquet de rire lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la monumentale cage qui abritait toute cette ménagerie. Une cage que Zack avait ''customisée'' sur ses heures de repos afin de le faire ressembler à la tour Shinra, poussant le détail au point de l'orner du célèbre logo de la société sous lequel on pouvait très distinctement lire ''ShinRat''. Son amant avait décidément un sens de l'humour assez développé !

Ce n'était par contre pas le cas pour Angeal, ou en tout cas pas à ce moment précis … .

« Et je peux savoir avec quel rat ''je'' suis en couple ? »

Question apparemment essentielle que celle-ci, et le brun alla aussitôt chercher un rat au pelage roux plus vif encore que ne l'était celui de Reno. Ainsi qu'un rat blanc angora.

« T'es officiellement en couple avec Génésis, mais vous formez un espèce de couple à trois avec Sephiroth depuis qu'il a été largué par Lazard. Faut dire que Lazard avait des vues sur Tseng qui a lui-même des vues sur Rude et … oh non ! Tu crois quand même pas que c'est Tseng qui a poussé Reno du haut de la cage ?! »

Soupir. Très lourd soupir de la part d'un Première Classe qui se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez afin de ne pas craquer tandis que Cloud avait carrément quitté le salon afin de laisser exploser son hilarité dans la salle de bain. Pas sûr que ce fût vraiment discret, mais il ne pouvait se retenir de rire plus longtemps !

Angeal aussi avait l'air d'être sur le point de craquer … mais pas de la même manière.

« Rendez-vous en salle d'entraînement dans un quart d'heure. Ne soit pas en retard ou sinon Génésis et Sephiroth se feront un plaisir de t'expliquer qu'ils ne sont pas homosexuels.

- Mais Angeal … Sepiroth est une femelle.

- …

- Angeal, ça va ? Tu … .

- Un quart d'heure. Salle d'entraînement. Je te promets que je mettrai des fleurs sur ta tombe, mon pauvre Zack … . »


End file.
